


The Breaking of a Fox Spirit

by Protonymic



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Crying, Despair, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tamamovitch release fucking when DW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protonymic/pseuds/Protonymic
Summary: Trapped in a singularity, Tamamo-no-Mae and the Master of Chaldea try to at least spend some quality time, but Koyanskaya interferes, and cracks Tamamo's spirit by taking what she holds dear.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Tamamo-no-Mae | Caster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Breaking of a Fox Spirit

In the wilderness of an indeterminate time and place, a pair of figures trekked having lost count of the time they’d spent. The Master of Chaldea, but a boy with a grave mission upon him, had only one companion on this excursion. To his side was a woman, dressed in what could be described as a high-cut blue kimono fashioned almost like the robe of a shrine maiden. That alone could turn the heads of many, even ignoring the reddish pair of fox’s ears that rested on her peach hair, or the fluffy tail that sprouted from her waist.

“Tamamo. Are we anywhere near a safe zone? Ley line?” The boy spoke, doing his best to keep his tone steady despite the immense exhaustion.

“No, Master. I’m sorry. We need to hide, or hostiles will see us. We can’t stop here.”

The Servant fox woman, whose many names included Tamamo-no-Mae, had too much in her heart, worry amidst them. Having lost contact with their support crew in their home base of Chaldea and all other backup, any danger on their current mission could escalate into a mortal threat. Without a strong connection to their base, the magical energy needed for Tamamo to manifest came solely from her Master, who she could feel growing weaker by the minute. It was only by his own power now that Tamamo could persist, and in a way she couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for that.

“Up ahead! We can stop and rest! Yes, definitely, my ears are tingling with its safety!”

The pair came to a shed in the woods, its humble stature standing like a fine fortress amidst their bleak situation. Despite his exhaustion, the Master had enough in him to hold the door open for the lady to enter first. It elicited a giggle from the fox woman, who bowed and stepped in. The interior was plain, as the shed was filled with nothing but motes of dust decorating the floor and dancing in the sunbeams. The Master closed the door behind the pair, and then fell onto the floor to sit and rest his tired legs. He groaned, doing his best to put on a show of strength for his Servant, though their connection would make any attempt at deception obvious.

He looked upon the woman who stood over him, watching in concern. Tamamo-no-Mae, one of his many Servants in his mission to salvage the future of humanity. He looked up at her face, the cute charm of a young woman that belied the wisdom and experience of a time, and length thereof, far beyond the comprehension of a mortal, let alone he who was barely a man. Tamamo in turn looked beneath her at the boy, a defiant slight smile forced upon his own face to dispel whatever worry he could. There was a strength in him, a determination to show his best even through the insurmountable trials the pair had faced. Only from their perspective now could it seem inevitable that they would grow extraordinarily close.

“Are you well... my husband?” The foxwoman leaned over the boy, locking his gaze into hers. Her vulpine ears twitched, and both she and her consort giggled. The boy’s eyes were torn between the ample view of her chest that her leaning over him offered, and the seductive gaze that sought to capture his. Behind the woman’s gold eyes was far more than the passions of many a spare night. They held for him comfort amidst countless instances of distress, and the wisdom immeasurable of a spirit who had lived many lives, for which the nights they spent pouring their hearts to each other only allowed him to drink but a drop of this knowledge.

“I am, Tamamo, my... love.” To this, the fox woman blushed and squealed. “So forward! Even in a place like this, you don’t lose that irresistible spirit. I need another taste of you! I- that is, it would be help us, yes.” She regained her composure, and asked in the practiced tone of a courtesan.

“My Master, my husband. Would you let me feast on your magical energy?”

“Please do.” The Master of Chaldea smiled, and was quickly met by Tamamo’s entire body. Hardly able to contain herself, she fell forward and enveloped her consort. Her thighs wrapped around his legs, and she eagerly allowed her ample, soft breasts to cushion her weight against the Master’s chest. Her lips were locked fast with his, and the spit she eagerly tasted had trace amounts of the magical energy she partially craved. That this manner of intimacy was an excellent way of acquiring power to protect her Master was hardly a reason she needed to crawl all over him. To the boy, the plush chest on him was enough to send him into a trance.

“’Husband’? You called him your ‘husband’? Ugh, how absolutely revolting! I see you never stop forcing your fantasies on your prey, don’t you? My ‘other self’.”

The pair froze as they heard the scornful voice, ripped from their journey into bliss. At the closed door of the shed stood yet another fox woman, nearly identical to Tamamo. Her ears and tail wore a coat of pink fur that matched the shade of her hair. Instead of anything resembling a kimono, she wore a black cheongsam laced with pink hems, most prominently sporting a fox head-shaped window at the torso that teased the undersides of her breasts. Her gold eyes looked demeaningly upon the pair, the square glasses resting over them amplifying the icy gaze. They were less the glasses of a bookish, mild-mannered girl, and more of a coldly efficient secretary who would think nothing of relaying the orders for a massacre, if she didn’t come up with them herself.

“Koyanskaya....” Tamamo leapt to her feet and took on a combative stance. She addressed the woman by one of her many names, the full list she knew too well for comfort. Were it not for the shades of their hair and their choices of dress, they looked exactly identical. The Master’s attention immediately turned to the intruder, and in the haze of exhaustion briefly confused the two. The sinister gold eyes looked back at him, and noted weakness, the cutting gaze jolting him awake.

Tamamo drew out a paper talisman, incanting a spell to burst flames over her opponent. Koyanskaya simply opened a paper fan. An apparition of a fox’s tail appeared for a split second to effortlessly deflect the attack, all while she fanned her face and grinned. Tamamo grunted and drew another talisman, incanting for a burst of ice only for it to be deflected the same way. She was running out of options. With her limited energy reserves, she could not afford to keep wasting attacks, even as her enemy stepped closer. Protecting her Master was her top priority, but straining herself would put him in danger too. What could she do?

“I knew concealing my presence here would pay off~” Koyanskaya taunted, before closing and kicking Tamamo down with unnatural force. The Master gasped and cried out on seeing his beloved servant brought down. “Look at you. Trying so hard to deny who you are. Who WE are. It really disgusts me, you know?”

Koyanskaya’s goal was to remove the last Master of Chaldea, and with that the last obstacle in the way of humanity’s annihilation. She and the other fox, however, had a complicated relationship. They hated each other in the intimate way only an individual could hate themselves. They were separate parts of a whole, spirits split from one another, the lines to distinguish them blurry and ill-defined in the mists of memory.

“Looks like I get to have a bit of extra fun.”

As Tamamo lay prone, Koyanskaya stepped on her back, driving her heel into her spine. Tamamo clenched her teeth together, holding in a scream of anguish. Her mind raced for a a solution, any solution. In turn, Koyanskaya tore the robe off Tamamo’s back, exposing it. The sound of fabric tearing reverberated around the shed, and the Master was helpless to do anything but watch. Everything he could offer was expended long before this.

Not suite satisfied, Koyanskaya lifted her foot to stomp it right down on Tamamo’s body. Over and over again did she drive her sharp heel into her flesh. It took all of the fox woman’s strength to only exhale squeals and grunts, as blow after blow came down on back, the immense pressure of the stiletto heel feeling more like the tip of a blade. Koyanskaya would feel no pleasure until she had her twin broken, and drew back her leg.

“Ngggh....”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

It was with a last kick over Tamamo’s throat that Koyanskaya finally got she wanted. She let it wash over her, the anguish of the other woman and of the boy both, the latter frozen in horror as he watched his love battered. Serves him right, Koyanskaya thought, for falling for the shallow tricks her other self must have surely pulled. She could not let such delicious torment go quickly, she longed to savour it. Tamamo screamed and cried, Koyanskaya noted as she continued her assault, but she never spoke a word. Not to beg for mercy, as she had more than her own life at stake. It was still not enough. Tamamo’s face knocked to the side. Her eyes, tear-filled and far away from the reassurance he so desperately wanted, locked with her husband. For a brief moment, all the pain was of no matter when it came to the anguish on her beloved’s visage. She smiled to reassure him in the same way he always did to her. Something broke in the boy’s head.

“ENOUGH! That’s enough! Leave her alone! Don’t you have a problem with me, too? I’m right here!”

Both fox women turned to look at him as he leapt to his feet. Tamamo looked on in horror. What was about to happen could not be allowed. He did not understand, could not understand what they were both up against.

“No! Master, you can’t-”

“Shut up, will you?” Koyanskaya produced a gag to silence Tamamo. She struggled even harder, but with the expert efficiency the bespectacled vixen had her bound with ropes, leaving only room for her to squirm fruitlessly.

“Now, human boy. You’re not offering to take her place, are you? Aren’t you quite the chivalrous hero? I see now why you’ve latched on to this catch so hard, ‘Tamamo’.”

It didn’t take a genius to understand how absurd this proposal was. Tamamo was far more than human. Even in her weakened state, she could endure much more than a person at their peak. And even if the worst came to pass for her, the time she bought could be enough for help to arrive. As long as the Master was safe, Tamamo could always be reconstituted, and their mission to ensure humanity’s survival could go on. Should he meet his end, though, it would all be over. Tamamo’s current life and the lives of all humanity. This thought ran through the back of his head, chastising him for speaking out of turn in his moment of weakness.

“Hmmm... yes.” Koyanskaya scanned the boy as she approached him. “Her valiant husband, throwing himself into danger to save his love. How romantic! And oh, so tragic.” She grinned, revealing long canines not unlike vulpine fangs. “Because I shall not let you rescind your offer to let me break her spirit through you. Oh, but it’ll be fine for you, won’t it? You brave little boy, surely you can endure anything for her? Make it to the end, and maybe I’ll have just a liiiitle bit of mercy~”

“You’ll let us both go?” The boy asked, even as the eyes of his love pleaded with him to reconsider.

“Maybe! You will do as I say. Just relax...”

Koyanskaya pushed the boy’s head down and planted his face into the window of her dress. The boy was taken aback by the sudden squish of soft flesh upon his cheeks, and she could tell the mood was still too tense.

“I simply... want a taste of you. Someone as kind as you can do that for me, right? Just a liiitle bit of what she has.” Koyanskaya turned to Tamamo, watching wide-eyed, and winked at her. “Oh, but don’t give me a bad sample, or I might change my mind! You will treat me as you do her, and no less. Simple!" She guided the Master’s hands to her hips, and led them onto the tight fabric that hugged her prized bottom.

“Shh... it’s okay, you can close your eyes. Just pretend I’m your good, wise fox wife Tamamo.” Koyanskaya pushed herself further onto the boy, pinning him against a wall, enveloping his face so that he could only look into her chest or up at her. Faced with only the bespectacled eyes of his assailant, coloured an uncomfortably similar shade of gold to his love, he chose to give in and hide behind his eyelids. The similarities did not end there. The size, shape and texture of Koyanskaya’s chest was in perfect mimicry- or mockery, of his partner. The same could be said of her rear. He thought of Tamamo, who would surely be watching in despair as her husband served another woman. The image of the fox wife in his mind turned from upset to reassuring. Welcoming, as she always was when he needed to be swaddled in her embrace. It told him to just accept it.

“Oooh, you can’t tell the difference, can you? That’s right. She and I, we’re the same, even down to our measurements!” Koyanskaya stroked the soft hair of her captive prey, and savoured the look on Tamamo’s face. Tamamo, of course, would be able to tell a charm spell when she saw one, but how much of what was going on really a result of Koyanskaya’s brand of magic? The ambiguity gave the captive fox pause, and perhaps she didn’t want to know the answer. Koyanskaya could feel a bulge emerging to touch her crotch. She grinded onto it, making exaggerated moans, and watched how the bound fox shook with panic.

Tamamo never had any doubt in her husband. No woman could claim him from her but herself. Her treasured bond could never be compromised until right now, as knew full well what she, or they, were capable of. They had taken the hearts of royalty through their loins and gripped them hard into ruin. If they were helpless before her, then what of this inexperienced boy? In her new life as a soul summoned back into the realm of the living, she sought to make up for her past regrets. She had proved herself capable of love and being loved despite who she ever was. To see this one light in her many lives about to be ripped from her awoke a terror like nothing could. She tried to scream out from behind her gag, but her muffled cries only made Koyanskaya’s ears twitch in bemusement. She gathered as much of her strength as she could to struggle, but the ropes held fast. All she could do was squirm on the floor in the manner befitting a worm, and Koyanskaya’s tail swished in delight.

“Your, ah, ‘husband’ was so kind. You put such a powerful spell on him that he rushed to your defense against me! Just how many lives have you stalked this poor soul through? Why, I bet even being reborn on the moon would be no escape from your obsession!” She slid her hand between herself and the Master, fondling his crotch. Koyanskaya knew all her weaknesses, Tamamo thought, so being upset would play right into her hands, but questioning the bond she held with her Master was a precision stab into her psyche. “And here I thought you’d forgotten who we are! Not like it matters. This boy, he has offered me the chance to break you completely. And now...”

Tamamo tried to turn away, but the ropes held her head forward as she knelt, forcing her to watch all that transpired. Koyanskaya unbuckled the Master’s pants, and in one slow, deliberate motion, she exposed the loins of her victim. By her command, it stood at attention, helplessly strung along as all with her past prey. The Master’s eyes still held shut, as he didn’t know to resist or embrace the image of his love in his mind, and did not know just whose hands had stripped him.

“Now, my ‘Master’. Won’t you disrobe me? I need you.”

All the boy heard was the voice of his lover, and so he reached up into her dress and slipped down the lace panties. He felt a hand stroke his face, beckoning him to open his eyes. Before him was none other than the face of his beloved Servant, more than that, his love.

“Please, ‘my master’. Say my name. Make love to me.”

“Tamamo. I love you, Tamamo. Let me love you as I have always, and always will.”

Tamamo would rather have a thousand arrows pierce her flesh once more than see this tear into her soul. Koyanskaya gave her a full view of his glazed-over eyes, proof that he was now completely under the spell. Her vision grew obscured, a mercy of the bitter tears that crept down her face. Koyanskaya beckoned the boy towards her as she lay back and spread her legs, presenting the prize between that drove entire kingdoms into ruin. The Master crept over her and slid in, hearing only the soft moans of his fox lover and the muffled crying of a stranger to the side. The warmth that came over him, both in body and soul, made him wonder what manner of lunatic nearby would despair in joyous times such as these.

Tamamo looked for something, anything, but all her thoughts came onto herself. It was her fault for not being strong enough to protect them both, and her fault for not foreseeing this and trying to avoid it. She wept bitterly. The floor before her was wet with her tears, and in the sheer panic and fear she wasn’t sure what else she was feeling. There was a wetness that soiled her nethers and underwear and leaked into a puddle beneath her, either from some sick twisted pleasure of seeing her husband make love to a mirror-image of herself, or from the loss of control the utter panic and fear had induced in her. Either way, it brought her low with shame as a vile harlot, or a pathetic pup. Koyanskaya made sure to look like she was having the sex of her lives, back arched as she moaned, only to turn to Tamamo to grin and savour her despair.

“Look at you! So pitiable, soiling the ground like an untrained dog. Are you really the Tamamo-no-Mae he fell in love with? The wise, powerful fox wife? That’s a title that fits me better, don’t you agree?” It wasn’t clear who she was asking, as Tamamo could not answer verbally while gagged and bound, and neither could the Master, engrossed as he was in devouring Koyanskaya’s neck with kisses. What grace he had was lost to bestial lust, as only the thoughts of the body before him filled his mind as he filled it in turn. His partner’s nethers squeezed around his own, beckoning him to go faster. The vixen found it hard to tell if she was really exaggerating her pleasure. Even if it mostly came from the pain she inflicted on her other self, and the feeling of power she had over her and her beloved, the feeling of the boy inside her was certainly pleasant. She had to concede, either Tamamo picked him well, or perhaps trained him well.

“Ah! My dear husband! Let’s come together, shall we?” Koyanskaya sighed and dug into the Master’s back with her nails, digging in to hold him in her clutches. Husband. Either the words had stirred his lucidity, or the real pleasure Koyanskaya had taken from both their flesh and spirit had distracted her, but the image the Master saw began to blur. His loins, however, were in no state to care. A wave of pleasure came over him as he came deep into the vixen, his throbbing member expelling his cum into Koyanskaya’s body. She moaned, and her juices spurted out to wet the floor with a sickening squelch. Tamamo could not bear to watch, and though she could shut her eyes, she could not shut out the sounds of flesh upon flesh that had culminated into this. She did not see her partner, who now looked upon someone who was absolutely not his love, and how the horror crept into his visage even as he lay drained. The image before reformed into the giggling, cruel vixen. She stroked his cheek, in eerie mockery of post-coital tenderness, and roughly tossed him aside, out of mind.

“Look! You came so much into me...” Koyanskaya sat, legs and lips between spread, showing the innards of her vagina. Semen flowed out as a freshly-tapped spring. "Such proof of your newfound love! I was juuust a little bit better, wasn't I? “Now, don’t think you’re going to skip on out this, Tamamo! Look at your husband’s work! Aren’t you glad he got to experience so much pleasure?”

“I shan’t be so selfish as to keep it all to myself. Come on, drink up! You won’t turn down your husband’s precious spirit, will you? It may very well be your last chance once I spirit him away!”

In a final humiliation, Koyanskaya shifted to Tamamo. She planted her pussy in front of her face, beckoning her to, in a desperate, lowly act, prove her devotion. Tamamo has said nothing since the union between Koyanskaya and her husband, and kept her head low with little by a soft sob. Even Koyanskaya was surprised when Tamamo crawled over the best she could, still bound. She giggled as Tamamo lapped at her opening like a dog, lapping up the sticky white cum as if her life depended on it. It was pathetic, Koyanskaya thought, that she’d resort to drinking the leftovers from someone else’s vessel. The desperation of her other self to be validated had reached a new low. The tongue rubbed into her well, so Tamamo pleased her even now with both her body, and the breaking of her spirit as she obediently served her.

“...Master! Master, thank goodness, we’ve found you! W-we’re sending in backup right now!”

A voice suddenly came into the room, breaking the atmosphere. The support team from Chaldea had finally found them. It was in this instant that a newly energized Tamamo leapt up, refreshed from the scraps of magical energy she salvaged from the semen, with a dose of Koyanskaya’s own as well. She said nothing, but stood between her barely-conscious master and the vixen, hands brimming with magical power.

“Tsk. I’ve been careless. Well, I’ll have to keep my end of the bargain now, won’t I? See you around!”

In a flash of light, Koyanskaya vanished. Only her Master lay nearby, broken and used. His clothes were rumpled and he was still exposed, his eyes blank and empty as they gazed at the ceiling amidst the bruising on his body. She knelt over him. Though the support team could see all transpiring at the moment, none could find any words of consolation, and the silence was only filled by the sobs of the self-styled wife, never before laid so low in her position.

“Master... I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m sorry I was so weak, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect us, I’m sorry we ended up like this. Please, I need you, I-”

The Master, limp and drained, turned to face the voice. The image of the vixen that stole his spirit blended into the woman before him. He gasped and drew back, wearing sheer terror. To this, Tamamo broke down once more, collapsing in a flurry of tears, and it was this sorrow that pulled him back to see her clearly.

“Tamamo. Don't... I...”

Drawing on the last scraps of strength he had left, he spoke, and weakly held onto the hand of his beloved. Whatever he conveyed with the few words he spoke, he had not enough to see if it was received as intended. Whatever the case, it silenced her at last. The last of his mind drifted away in the clasp of the fox's hands so he could dream of her smile rather than tears. Tamamo held his hand as a treasure, and reassured, found within herself the awakening of something she’d kept silent for too long.

“My Master, my husband. I will not allow this stain on our honour to go unpunished. I swear on my love for you, we shall claim bloody vengeance. I shall see her broken before us, and set ablaze in fury to dwarf all hells. My Master. Allow us- allow me this.”

Tamamo felt a squeeze upon her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> A part 2 coming eventually where Tamamovitch gets every coming to her and more. Also thinking of doing a pure fluff chapter where the Master and Tamamo try to recover, let me know if you'd like it.


End file.
